Spending time with Uncle
by Tia Sazumi Celestial Princess
Summary: Bliss spends time with Boomer while her parents take Blaze to the doctor. (Crappy summary :P)


"Thanks again bro!" Butch hung up the phone and turn around to his three year old daughter, "well it seems someone is going to stay with Uncle Boomer!"

"Yaaay!" Bliss cheered.

Butch and Buttercup needed to take a sick Blaze to the hospital so they asked Boomer to watch Bliss while they were gone.

* * *

~At Boomer's House~

Bliss ran up to her uncle's porch and rapped on his door.

"Oh Uncle Boomey!" she cooed. He came out smiling and they both waved goodbye to her parents. She rested her green and black backpack on the wooden floor then jumped up in his arms. He took up her bag and went inside, closing the door behing him.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go to the new mall!" she suggested jumping up and down.

"Okay are you hungry?"

"Mmmm...yea kinda." she looked down to her tummy. "Can I have a sandwitch?"

"It's _sandwich,_ and sure."

He went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard and got out the peanut butter, the strawberry jam and the bread. Meanwhile Bliss was busy 'playing' with a trail of ants.

"Uhh Bliss why are you killing the ants?" Boomer questioned the small child.

She got up and turned around, "I'm playing with them." she stated.

'_If that's what she calls playing the I don't want to see killing.'_ he thought.

"Anyways here's your sandwhich." he rested the plate next to her.

She brought it up to her mouth, but stopped to sniff it, "What's in it?" she asked pushing the plate away.

"Peanut butter and jelly...why?"

"EEEEEEEW!" Bliss screeched, "I hate peanut butter."

"SINCE WHEN!" Boomer shouted surprised. He couldn't believe that the same child sitting before hates Peanut butter when LAST WEEK she asked for a PB and J sandwhich.

"Since just now, people change you know!" she uttered crossing her arms across her chest.

Boomer sighed and took up the sandwich and made a jelly sandwich instead, which Bliss ate without complain.

* * *

~At the mall~

When they arrived at the mall (they flew there) Bliss' eyes caught the sight of a toy store.

She tugged on the blonde's hand and pointed towards the toy store. They spent 10 minutes buying a lot of new toys like balls, dolls, and teddy bears. Then they went to a food court and ate pizza.

"Okay Bliss let's get you some outfits then we can go home!"

"Okay." she held his hand and they walked through the crowd to the clothing store. He bought a pink and white polka dot sundress and a purple hoodie and other various outfits.

"U-Uncle Boomey...I gotta go!"

"Umm okay... can you hold it a little?" he asked, looking around for the nearest bathroom.

"No..." she squeaked, tears streaming down her face.

"Ah...shit!...umm okay!" he sighed and picked her up and ran into the bathroom (female by the way). He set her down and she ran into one of the stalls.

"I'll be outside okay." He told his niece, not likind the feeling of eyes on him.

"Okay." she chirped. When she was done she washed her hands and exited the bathroom, she looked around for Boomer but couldn't find him. Then she caught site of a tall guy with blonde hair, mistaking him for her uncle she followed him outside.

Boomer on the other hand was waiting patiently outside, then he went in to see if she was done.

"Bliss...Bliss?" he knocked on the stall she went in and found it empty. '_Where the hell did she go?!_' he thought looking around frantically.

"Excuse sir if your looking for the little girl she left not to long ago." said a lady next to him. He thanked her and left to find his missing neice.

* * *

~Outside the mall~

"Uncle Boomer...Uncle Boomer!" the small child cried, she sat on a bench crying her eyes out.

"Hey Bliss why are crying?" a small boy question her. He had messy brown hair and black eyes. He sat next to her patting her back.

"Terry...I can't...f-find Uncle Boomer!" she cried even more.

"Oooh..." he trailed off.

"Terry...let's go." his mom called to him.

"I can't I'm staying with Bliss 'cause she can't find her Uncle." he replied.

His mother walked over to them and rested her bags on the bench and looked at Bliss, "I'm gonna go inside and see if I can find Boomer okay?" and with tht she left.

* * *

~5 minutes later~

Boomer ran too Bliss (with all of the bags) and scooped her up.

"I'm sorry, i'm soooo so sorry!" he apologized giving the three year old a kiss on the cheek. She snuggled in his arms and let out a big yawn, he smiled and turned to Terry's mom.

"Hey Miranda can you give us a ride home please?"

"Sure why not!"

They put the bags in the back of the car and got in, then they left the mall. On the way home Miranda and Boomer were in a deep conversation and never noticed that the children in the back were fast asleep holding hands.

As they pulled up infront of the house, Boomer turned around "Hey bliss were home." he whispered.

The said child rubbed her eyes and got out the car after saying good-bye to a now awake Terry. Boomer got there things and they went inside.

* * *

Boomer and Bliss were busy playing hide and seek when there was a knock on the door. Boomer ran to the door and opened it to see his brother and his sister-in-law.

"MOMMY!" Bliss said running to her mother, "Uncle Boomey and I went shopping!"

"Oh you did!...Thank you Boomer!" Buttercup said.

"No problem."

"Yea we had fun!"

"Well that's good but we have to go home now so say bye."

"Bye bye!" she said waving to her uncle, as she got in the car and drove away with her brother and parents.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this lame story anyways...**

**Hi how are you guys doing? just need some inspiration...so if you got any IDEAS please tell me! thank you**


End file.
